No Country for Tyrants
by astraphobic kisses
Summary: Ty Lee may or may not be taking her royal wedding too seriously. Oneshot. Tyzula fluff.


**A/N: **Okay, after "Pink Diamonds" I wanted to do a oneshot series. There will be two leading up to the wedding, then a two or threeshot for the wedding, and then a smutty finale oneshot for the wedding night. I just couldn't stop thinking about the Tyzula wedding after writing "Pink Diamonds". You don't necessarily have to read that one first at all; they don't have to be read in order.

* * *

><p>"Ty Lee is the absolute worst bride I have ever met," Katara remarks, rubbing her temples. She cannot believe she just had to deal with the natural disaster that is Azula and Ty Lee. Azula is petty, selfish and cruel, and Ty Lee almost rivals that. "If it were not for you, Zuko..."<p>

Zuko shrugs, rubbing his neck. "I also am made extremely uncomfortable by her mania. But Ty Lee is the kind of girl who thinks her wedding is the most important day of her life."

Katara chews on her lip. She has to admit that Zuko has a point; Ty Lee definitely strikes Katara as the kind of person who would be planning her wedding as soon as she understood what a wedding was. But a wedding to _Azula _does not warrant such madness.

"She's going to be the death of us," Katara groans and Zuko has to agree with his girlfriend. "I don't know how I got signed onto this. She just kind of approached me and demanded because I was dating you I had to help her and I had _no idea _she was this crazy. Is there a word for terrible brides?"

"Probably," Zuko remarks with a shrug. He does not know what else to say or what excuse to make. "I think that it makes her a good match for Azula."

Katara cocks an eyebrow. "You're actually right. Her tyranny completely rivals her fiancee."

The waterbender closes the book of bridesmaid's dresses that Ty Lee forced into her hands, and walks with Zuko to go about their daily business. Her visit to the Fire Nation is pleasant for Zuko, particularly since they finally sliced their sexual tension a few months ago and have been dating. Katara may be occupied most days in Republic City, but she also savors her visits to the Fire Nation.

This one, however, may be poisoned by Ty Lee and Azula.

* * *

><p>"Red flowers are, of course, a necessity," Azula says sharply as they walk into the third florist of the day. She may be uninterested in her wedding, but she is a Nationalist with a respect for the traditions of her family. Most people tend to ignore such important and significant symbols these days, which disgusts Azula, whose love for the royal family is undying even with the joke of a Fire Lord. Ty Lee blinks several times and sighs.<p>

"I _know_. It is a royal wedding, after all," Ty Lee says, rubbing her lips with her fingers. Azula touches her hand and pulls it away from her mouth. In place of it, Azula presses her lips and Ty Lee closes her eyes, breathing in the princess.

"You only get to become a princess once in your life. I clawed my way out of my mother's body and you're getting married," Azula says as the kiss breaks. She is saying words she knows will please Ty Lee, although she does not agree with them. Playing Ty Lee amuses her to no end, although she knows it should not. Manipulation is just too hard for Azula to resist.

"You understand me," Ty Lee chirps, wrapping her arms around Azula. Azula awkwardly pats her back with her clawed hands and they break apart.

"Mhm," Azula purrs, although she knows it is a lie. She simply knows enough about Ty Lee to exploit her and to evade the blade of her bride mania. Mai has suffered incredibly, stabbed multiple times by her own sarcasm and brutal honesty. It is much easier and more painless for everyone if they simply nod and agree with Ty Lee. "You look very nice."

"I know," Ty Lee squeals, kissing Azula again. "I'm glad you noticed ─ it's your favorite sundress. Alright, we need to find the _best _red flowers."

"Of course," Azula murmurs, wishing desperately she were at home. This _wedding _thing has never been her forte. But she was the one who proposed, and she supposes she will have to make the sacrifice of accompanying Ty Lee to these wedding planning necessities.

They step further into the florists and Azula's nostrils are filled with the scene of a thousand different flowers. It is cool and damp inside instead of hot and dry like Caldera is today. Azula is relieved by the cold air and blinks for a long time, breathing in. The relief is undeniable after spending the day with a bridal tyrant, who rivals even Azula's stint as Fire Lord. Azula would not be surprised, that if Ty Lee had the power she would banish every single person who stood in the way of her perfect wedding.

"Princess," stammers the shopkeeper, eyeing Azula closely. Azula smirks, enjoying the rush of power. Perhaps she is as terrible as her bride-to-be. "What can I do for you?"

"Red flowers," Azula purrs with a glint of malice in her gold eyes and the shopkeeper looks around. Almost every flower in the store is red. "Whichever kind she likes best."

Ty Lee glistens at Azula's words, and Azula is quite satisfied with herself. She is managing to pull off this wedding thing somehow, in some way she does not understand.

And the florist is nearly in tears by the end.

* * *

><p>"Well, we picked out flowers," Ty Lee remarks blithely to Zuko and Katara. Azula sits on a sofa as if it is a throne, examining Katara in distaste, with Ty Lee on her lap. "They're perfect."<p>

"I'm glad you're enjoying your wedding plans," Katara says and Azula snorts derisively. Ty Lee shrinks slightly and Azula digs her hands further into Ty Lee's waist.

Katara takes a deep breath, tilting up her chin to take the higher road. She refuses to cave into Azula's consisting antagonizing and goading. Katara believes she can survive this wedding, she truly does. She has survived worse, but by a small margin.

"And the dresses are all ready. I'm so excited I could die!" Ty Lee exclaims and Katara watches Azula's eyes bulge slightly.

Zuko rubs his face, trying not to be in Ty Lee's line of sight. She has erupted at him, Mai and everyone in her path of late. The wedding is clearly a stresser, not that Ty Lee will admit it. She wants it to be her perfect transition into royalty, and the most beautiful day of her life.

But Zuko knows very well it will be not.

"My father always said that getting married was fun, but being married was not," Azula says pensively and Ty Lee frowns for a flicker of a second. Zuko's eyes flash in panic as he hopes he does not have to intervene in a fight.

"You will be very happy married to me, Azula. My mother did train me to be a trophy wife because she didn't think I would do anything better with my life than that," Ty Lee says, her tone faux sweet, like artificial sugar.

"I didn't say I wouldn't be." Azula shrugs casually and Zuko breathes a sigh of relief.

"Ty Lee," Katara says cautiously and tenderly, "do you think you could be taking your wedding a little too seriously?"

Zuko exits the room as quickly as he can as Ty Lee explodes like a bursting star.

* * *

><p>Azula wakes up screaming and finds Ty Lee already awake, sitting by the window and gazing intently at the moon. The princess rises, shaking as Ty Lee turns to assure her that her nightmare was not real. Ty Lee has accepted Azula entirely to be her wife, including the nightmares and panic attacks and hallucinations.<p>

"You're okay," Ty Lee murmurs empathetically and it is the first kindness Ty Lee has truly displayed since she was given full control over her royal wedding. She walks to Azula and sits gently beside her, caressing her gently.

"I know I'm okay," Azula snaps breathlessly and Ty Lee frowns for a flicker of a second.

"I just want you to know that I've never been happier than I am right now," Ty Lee says gently, kissing Azula's neck.

"Well, I do love that my future wife is only happy while making everyone around her miserable," Azula remarks, the shaking of her body from the vivid dream slowing as she laughs wickedly about the carnage left in Ty Lee's wake of late.

"Oh, I know that I'm perfect for you," Ty Lee says blithely and Azula rolls her eyes.

Her heart rate slows as she kisses Ty Lee tenderly.

"And Azula," Ty Lee murmurs as Azula pulls back and breathes a sigh of relief. She is grateful her nightmare did not evolve into a panic attack, "we are going to have the best wedding in the history of ever."

Azula does not crush her dreams with a dose of reality.

She simply kisses her.


End file.
